An Engaging Merry Christmas
by ElsaStoleMyPen
Summary: After coming home from a 2 week trip, Anna comes home to her girlfriend to find the tree decorated without her, it's a tradition of theirs to do it together since they were young, and said girlfriend acting extremely weird. [Elsanna. One shot. Modern AU. Rated K . I assume it's fluff. Not incest.]


**An Engaging Merry Christmas**

**A/N: **Yeah, well. I wasn't bothered to start my multichapter fic, so here, have some fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen (sadly).

* * *

><p>The creaking of the floorboards gave it away, Elsa spun around, the last bauble hung from her fingers, frozen half way to a tree branch. Anna stood at the door with a look of hurt on her face before replacing it quickly with a small smile, "I'm back!" She turned and closed the door behind her.<p>

"I-I thought you were coming back tomorrow morning." The blonde replied, saying it more like a question rather than a statement. She casually put the last bauble on and picked up the biggest star they found at the store last month and held it out to Anna, "Do you want to put the star up or are you too tired? Why didn't you call me to let me know? I would have come to pick you up and helped you with your bags. You must be so tired, jeez. I mean you just came back from a two week trip, I'm such a bad girlfriend."

The strawberry blonde put her bag down, not quite understanding why her girlfriend was acting so jumpy and weird, "It's okay. I grabbed a cab and bumped into Kris outside, he put my luggage in the living room for me." Her smile dropped and she stepped closer to her girlfriend, "Why'd you decorate the tree without me?"

"Oh." Elsa blew out a breath of relief, "That's why you're sad, thought you were feeling sick or something."

Anna stayed quiet, looking into Elsa's eyes, "Wait. Are you sick?"

The shorter girl smiled with a small roll of her eyes, "No, I'm not, you worry wart." She paused, "Explain the tree, please."

"Oh, I figured you would be too tired from your business trip to decorate the tree, so I did it myself today for you to come back and see it with gifts underneath." The blonde finally said after a short staring contest with Anna, "Obviously I didn't get to the presents part, they're still hidden... I love you, by the way."

Anna sighed and rummaged through her backpack, she produced a small wrapped gift and held it to herself, "But we decorated the tree together since we were 9." She murmured softly, feeling a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry, babe. We can redecorate it, I'll take everything down and we'll do it tomorrow. I'm sorry, god! I'm stupid, okay, ugh, okay. You go sit down down on the sofa and I'll make you some soup and w-"

The younger girl giggled, feeling a bit bad for worrying the other girl, and wrapped Elsa in a right hug, "It's okay, the tree looks lovely, I'll get over it. Now, stop worrying." She pulled away and pecked Elsa on the lips, she glanced at the Christmas tree, "Did you get new ornaments?"

"Oh, yeah. The old ones were a bit dusty and I wasn't bothered to clean them." Elsa coughed awkwardly before pulling away completely and hurrying to a side of the large tree, "I kept some of the special old ones though, y'know the ones we made ourselves every year?"

Anna nodded with a grin plastered onto her face, still fiddling with the little wrapped up box in her hand, "I like the ones with the candles." She gestured to the tree, admiring the little candles inside the see through spheres, "Do they actually light up or are they just pretty?"

"Oh, actually I have something to show you." Elsa jumped a little and swung around to face the tree, she fiddled with something in the star she still held. Then, smiled in satisfaction, leaned down to flick a switch at the bottom of the tree and walked closer to the smaller girl, "Anna?"

The strawberry blonde's eyes flickered across the room, the main lights had dimmed and the ornaments on the tree had started to glow. Finally, her eyes settled on her girlfriend who had the star glowing a brilliant yellow-orange, "You... You're amazing, Elsa." The girl whispered to the blonde who was turning a bit pink, the amazed expression on Anna's face didn't waver for a second.

"Um, Anna." The blonde fell onto one knee and flipped the star onto the other side, holding it in front of her. Inside the star was a small dent with a sparkling ring in the center, Anna gasped, her hands flew to her mouth, "My love for you just… Grows. Every time I see you and I've gotten to know you so much and I feel so lucky to be able to be with you and kiss you and... And love you. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed and threw herself into her girlfriend's arms, "It was pretty hard to not interrupt you, be grateful."

Elsa chuckled, "Glad you didn't. In my head, that went a bit smoother and my speech was a bit longer. I actually had a paper with the speech on that I was planning on practicing before you were supposed to come back home, actually do you want to see it? I want to redo this, I-"

"Shut up." Anna whispered to her girlfriend before pressing her lips softly on the blonde's, "It's perfect. You're perfect."

"This is so cheesy." She whispered back before pausing, "I love it."

Before the strawberry blonde could reply, a soft tune from a piano started to play in the background.

Elsa's face heated up, she hastily pulled away to turn it off, "Right. Yeah. Well, um, you see, my speech was supposed to end later then planned. It's supposed to play the moment I stop talking, but, um, the timing was a _little_ bit off."

"It doesn't matter. I love you, gosh, I've missed you." Anna dismissed the taller girl's embarrassment and kissed her again, "No one cares about that, I just got en-fucking-gaged and I'm ecstatic. Now, sex me up."

"Your wish is my command."

Their lips collided again and Anna's hands cupped the blonde's face, dropping the present on the floor and causing it to break open. The blonde pulled away and glanced down, a smile still on her face, "Is that a ring?"

"Yeah, I was planning on proposing." Anna shrugged, leaning forward and kissing the blonde's shoulder, "But you beat me to it."

Snorting, Elsa pulled away more, "Why would you do that? I wear the pants in this relationship."

"What? No, you don't!" Anna huffed, "_I_ am definitely the guy in this relationship, I mean, seriously."

"But-"

The strawberry blonde cut her girlfriend off, "Hey, we can continue this conversation later. Can we go back to the sexing me up thing?"

Elsa smirked and captured Anna's lips again, tongue sliding swiftly into her mouth. Best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll _try_ to start the multichap fic, but no guarantees. Because I suck at those.

Please review or something, any form of criticism is welcome!


End file.
